


It's 3AM, I Must Be Lonely

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone, Diana makes her own entertainment with Christie's robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3AM, I Must Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Usakeh.

Diana stepped out of the shower, pushing wet hair away from her face. It had been a long night in the van. While she didn't mind it, she preferred it when the long stakeouts ended in an arrest. She was keyed up, and ready to burn off some of that untapped energy. Not a great feeling at three in the morning.

Christie working the night shift, so she was alone in the apartment. That didn't help, either.

Diana looked at the two robes hanging off the hooks on the back of the door. She reached for hers, and then paused. She leaned forward, pressing her face into the smooth silk of Christie's red robe. She loved the smell of the sweet, flowery body lotion Christie used all over it. It made Diana think of kissing along the inside of Christie's thigh, knowing it tickled, her skin so sensitive there.

The scent of the lotion was perfect when combined with the musky aroma of Christie's cunt, just inches away. Diana felt the first tingle of arousal.

Suddenly knowing what to do with all this pent up energy, she grabbed Christie's robe from the hook and pulled it on, taking the scent with her.

The silk was cool against her damp skin, but it felt good. She'd been wearing the same flannel robe for years. It was comfortable, but Christie's robe was _luxurious_. It was better than hotel robes, even the big fluffy one she'd worn in the penthouse suite that long night on the job with Neal.

She walked out of the bathroom, and went to the kitchen, considering the six pack of beer she knew was sitting in the refrigerator. But now she wanted something else. It was like a delicious treat, the long shower, followed by the robe. She turned and grabbed a bottle of wine. They only kept a few bottles around at a time, as neither of them were big wine drinkers.

Glass of wine in hand, Diana retreated to the bedroom. She lowered herself onto the bed and took a long drink. She set the glass side and lazily rolled her finger over her tit, feeling it harden beneath the silk layer.

She wished Christie could be there, looking up at her with that amused smile, like she thought it was funny that she turned Diana on so much, slowly opening up the robe, like Diana was doing now, letting the smooth sash drape across her stomach.

Diana wasn't patient. Christie so often teased her and made her wait, but alone, Diana sucked her first two fingers into her mouth to moisten them before sliding them into her slit. She moved straight for her clit, not wasting any time, and rubbed it hard.

With her free hand, she rubbed the silk robe against her skin, still rubbing it against her nipple. She moaned, arching up into her own touch.

She squeezed her thighs together, feeling the quick onset of her orgasm. That was why Christie liked to tease her and draw it out -- not only did she come so damn fast, but she also had a tendency to follow it up by drifting right off to sleep.

The next thing Diana remembered was the bed shifting and Christie slipping in next to her.

"This is mine," Christie said, running her hand over the silk robe. Her hand moved past it, skimming across Diana's bare thigh, and her palm cupped Diana's mound. "And so's this."

"Yes, it is," Diana mumbled, and went back to sleep.


End file.
